Simultaneous Wireless Information and Energy Transfer is an emerging communication technology that integrates wireless communication technology and wireless energy transfer technology to implement simultaneous information and energy transfer through a wireless manner. With the development of technology, it becomes a trend to integrate energy technology with communication technology, while the intersection of the two fields is urgently needed by the social development to become an important part for implementing “green communications”, which not only can implement high speed reliable communications, but also can effectively ease the scarcity pressure of energy and frequency spectrum, and has significant application values in such aspects as industry, medical treatment, infrastructure developing, or the like. Wireless energy transfer is a technology that has an extremely wide application prospect, and is expected to be applied to Internet of Things and various wireless terminals or devices that depend on a battery with limited capacity to provide electric energy, feeds power to the battery through collecting energy from signals, extremely extends the standby time, and breaks through the power supply limitation of a conventional battery. Compared with a traditional energy source (such as wind energy, solar energy, or the like), the energy obtained by wireless has very strong stability and sustainability, and the wireless itself can carry information. Simultaneous information and energy transfer is a novel communication technology based on wireless energy transfer, which can transmit information and energy to a device simultaneously, can effectively solve the standby time problem and the safety problem caused by line aging, and has attracted a wide spread attention recently. The present design solutions for a receiver performing simultaneous information and energy transfer like time switching (Time Switching, TS) and power (Power Spitting, PS) only distribute time and power for a signal beam, and have severe energy losses, which cannot achieve the real effects of simultaneous information and energy transfer.